


He Cares

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crying, Dream SMP Tommy exiled, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Im so fcuking tired rn, Kinda Sad NGL, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur! :D, im so fucking tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: What if Dream really just wanted to keep George safe? Dream really cared about them and it tore him apart when they didn’t believe him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 22
Kudos: 595





	He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people are like, dream's manipulating George and Sap and shit but I'm writing this where he actually cares about them, sorry if that's not what you wanted.
> 
> I love villain Dre but I do like Dream that cares about Sap and George 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)))
> 
> I'm so tired it's 1:36 am ;-;
> 
> but i was determined to finish this so i did :)
> 
> Who needs sleep when you can write angst fanfic instead? :D

Dream grit his teeth in annoyance. Why couldn’t George understand. Dream dethroned him because he wanted to protect him so why doesn't he understand. Sapnap and Quackity didn’t understand either. He just wanted to keep him safe. 

“I don’t hate you George,” said Dream. George rolled his eyes.

“That’s bullshit!” yelled George. Sapnap walked up behind George and put a hand on the older’s shoulder.

“It’s not worth it George, he doesn’t care,” said Sapnap glaring at Dream. Dream stepped forwards.

“I do care! What the hell is wrong with both of you?! You’re my best fucking friends!” yelled Dream in protest. George turned away, Sapnap following along with Quackity. 

“Not anymore,” said George quietly. Dream’s heart dropped at that. Dream grabbed George’s arm but he pulled it away. 

“You can’t… leave me.” whispered Dream. George and Sapnap gave him glares in return. Quackity turned around.

“Should’ve thought of that before you admitted you didn’t care,” spat Quackity. Everyone left, leaving Dream standing there alone. Dream wrapped his arms around himself.

“No, don’t leave me alone,” whispered Dream, feeling tears come to his eyes. He just wanted to keep George safe. Tears dripped down his face, the white mask hiding them from the world. He turned around and walked away, disappearing into the forest. 

  
  
  


Dream wasn’t seen for days after that the only time was when he talked with Tubbo and Tommy getting exiled. No one really cared though, they were all mad at him or just didn’t give a fuck. They all believed that he was the source of everything bad going on right now so why would they miss that? Dream had set up a small little house somewhere pretty far away. The grief of not seeing his friends was beginning to seriously mess with him. He felt like shit. He hadn’t slept, or eaten really. Dream was currently laying on the floor, arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling with dull eyes, his mask resting on the floor next to him. What Dream didn’t expect was to hear footsteps. He assumed it was a mob because it was night but was sorely mistaken when a head of blond hair and a ghost walked into the home. Dream used the last of his strength to stand up and lean against a wall for support. Tommy had a torch in his hand lighting up the dark room. Dream wanted to move to do anything, but his body refused to move from lack of proper care. Tommy scanned the room for stuff he could salvage but instead found a figure leaning against a wall. Even though he’d never seen the other's face he recognized the scar on Dream’s neck and his eyes widened. 

“Holy shit- Dream?!” yelled Tommy. Dream closed his eyes and could already feel a headache forming from the child’s loudness. Wilbur stood next to Tommy with a worried face. Dream groaned in response and closed his eyes.

“Dream!” said Wilbur as he got closer. Dream cracked open his eyes to stare at the ghost before closing them once more.

“Are you alright?” asked Wilbur. Dream laughed bitterly.

“Oh I’m perfect Wilbur, how are you,” asked Dream sarcastically. Wilbur seemed to ignore his tone or not pick up on it because all he did was smile at him brightly. 

“I’m doing well! Tommy is good company!” exclaimed the ghost. Dream would’ve looked at Tommy if he didn’t think he’d fall over if he moved.

“Are you sure you are fine? You don’t look so well,” said Wilbur worriedly. 

“I’m okay WIlbur,” answered Dream.

“What are you doing here?” asked Tommy coldly. Dream sighed, he really didn’t care anymore. 

“Sulking now go away,” grumbled Dream. Tommy rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Wilbur stood up and very quickly stood in the doorway. 

“We can’t just leave him here!” said Wilbur. 

“I really don’t fucking care, he’s an asshole.” said Tommy in protest. The two went back and forth but Dream didn’t register it. His brain felt very fuzzy from standing up so suddenly and black dots were beginning to cloud his vision. 

“That’s no reason to leave him here alone!” argued WIlbur. Tommy groaned.

“He’s the guy who got-” Tommy was cut off by the loud thud that echoed through the room when Dream collapsed to the ground. Tommy looked at his limp, unconscious form before turning to leave once more.

“NO! Tommy! He just collapsed! Did you not see how tired he looked?” argued Wilbur. Tommy grumbled. Normally Ghostbur wasn’t this persistent and it was annoying him. Tommy wasn’t going to deny how bad Dream looked either. The bags under his eyes were huge and he was pale. Tommy was mumblinging incoherent cuss words when Wilbur moved right in front of him. 

“Just because he caused you pain doesn’t mean he has to be in pain,” said Wilbur. Tommy looked into Wilbur’s eyes and saw something he hadn’t seen in a while. He saw alive Wilbur’s eyes full of determination. His throat went dry and he turned towards Dream, passed out on the floor. He walked over and turned Dream over so the older was laying on his back.   
“Is there a bed here?” asked Tommy. Wilbur looked around the small, dim home and came across a bed in the room next to them. 

“There’s one in here!” exclaimed Wilbur. Tommy was now faced with the problem of how the fuck he was supposed to get Dream in there.

“You can’t pick up shit right?” asked Tommy. Wilbur cocked his head.

“Only small things,” answered the ghost. Tommy grumbled in annoyance and put down his sword, putting his arms under Dream’s and dragging the taller male into the room. It kinda shocked Tommy how Dream felt lighter than he remembered. He didn’t really think much of it though. He practically shoved Dream onto the bed. 

“There. Happy?” asked Tommy sarcastically. WIlbur raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No, you should make sure he wakes up okay,” answered Wilbur. Tommy looked like he wanted to kill Wilbur if he wasn’t already dead. 

“Fuck you,” spat Tommy but he sat down in the corner of the roof. Wilbur smiled at him and sat down a few feet away and began playing with something. 

”What a waste of time, he’s probably fine,” complained Tommy after only 10 minutes of waiting. Wilbur stuck up a finger. 

“Hint word; probably,” said WIlbur. Tommy flipped him off and went back to sharpening his axe. Both were unaware of the nightmare Dream was having until he jerked. Dream shot straight up, gasping. Dream covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. 

“Fuck,” mumbled Dream into his hand. Wilbur went over to him. Dream was breathing heavy, breaths laboured. Wilbur barely touched him and Dream’s eyes shot open and he grabbed a diamond dagger from his pocket and threw it. It went straight through Wilbur, hitting the wall behind him. 

“Holy-!” yelled Tommy. The younger’s head snapped towards Dream. Dream looked at Wilbur and sighed. 

“Shit, sorry Wilbur,” mumbled Dream. Wilbur smiled brightly at him. 

“That’s alright! It didn’t do anything anyway,” said Wilbur. Dream looked around the room and accidentally made eye contact with Tommy. Tommy was an observant person despite what most people thought. He could see the exhaustion and pain in Dream’s vibrant green eyes and he couldn’t help but wonder what put it there. Tommy also had no intention of asking.

“Fucking hell Dream, if Wilbur was alive you would’ve killed him,” said Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, what are you even doing here?” asked Dream. 

“Wilbur made me help you for whatever fucking reason.” explained Tommy. The younger one stood up and stretched. 

“Are you alright, Dream? You look quite pale and distressed,” asked WIlbur with worry in his voice. Dream gave him a smile, or well tried to, even he knew it didn’t look real. 

“It’s fine Wilbur, I can handle it,” said Dream. Wilbur sat down in front of Dream. 

“Bullshit.” said Tommy. He didn’t even know why he spoke. Dream glared at him, eyes cold making Tommy shiver. His eyes were intimidating, Tommy couldn’t really explain it but he figured the scar running through his right eye made it worse. Since his mask was gone you could see how the scar on his neck ran upwards onto his cheek. The thought of seeing Dream’s face when he yelled at him the other day made Tommy feel a pang of fear. Dream scoffed and looked away.

“You act like you care Tommy.” spat Dream. Wilbur could feel how tense the room was and sat down in front of Dream. 

“Even if he won’t show it he does, but I do too. You’re in pain, and I don’t know why.” said Wilbur. Dream looked at him, eyes soft. 

“Why’re you out here? Away from the SMP and alone? You look exhausted and you’re definitely weak.” asked WIlbur, concern written on his face. Dream sighed. He was honestly exhausted. Tommy leaned against the wall, curiosity overtaking his need to leave. Dream was always a mysterious guy, his emotions were always hid by that fucking mask. Dream was silent and stealthy making him extremely good at sneaking around, never knowing when he could be listening. Dream also kept any problem he was having to himself or shared it with George or Sapnap. An idea struck Tommy.

“Why don’t you just call your pals, Sapnap and Gogy?” said Tommy. Dream’s eyes widened before they closed and he buried his face in his hands.

“Please don’t, they don’t…” started Dream. 

“They don’t what?” asked WIlbur. Dream felt tears come to his eyes. Tommy raised an eyebrow and moved closer. Dream sat there for a moment trying to hold himself together. He almost choked when he saw Wilbur ‘hug’ him. He could feel his arms despite him being a ghost and that was all it took for Dream to break. A broken sob left his mouth and he went to wrap his arms around the ghost but they passed right through him. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged himself instead. Tommy felt a strong feeling of sadness washing overing him. Wilbur noticed how Dream tried to hug him and leaned away. He grabbed Tommy’s sleeve and mouthed the words ‘hug him.’ Wilbur was beyond surprised when Tommy only gave him a look before sitting down where Wilbur used to be. 

“Hug?” asked Tommy hesitantly. Dream looked up, eyes bloodshot, tears rolling down his cheeks and he pulled Tommy into a hug. Tommy shifted and slowly hugged Dream back. Dream sobbed into his shoulder, clutching his shirt. Every emotion he was holding inside since they had their argument came flooding out of him and he couldn’t stop it. He was so tired of being alone, even when the whole server would hate him, he always had Sap and George but now he was alone and it was just because he wanted to protect him. He just wanted to protect them. He didn’t mean what he said to Tommy. He cared about them so much, he loved them so fucking much and now they’re gone.

“I just wanted to p-protect him,” mumbled Dream. 

“They think I d-don’t care about them.” said Dream. Tommy thought back to Dream’s speech, he said he didn’t care about anything other than the discs. Then he remembered when Sap asked him if he thought Dream cared about him. He heard George was dethroned not long after that and it all clicked. 

“I’m sure they were just caught up in-” started Wilbur. Dream grit his teeth and pulled away from Tommy, standing up.

“They weren’t! You weren’t there when I dethroned George! You weren’t there when Sap said I didn’t care about them!” yelled Dream. Tommy looked at him. 

“Dream-” started Tommy. 

“YOU WEREN’T THERE WHEN GEORGE ASKED ME TO SAY I FUCKING HATED THEM!!” screamed Dream, voice hoarse. He felt his knees go weak and he collapsed to the ground, sitting on his knees. 

“I just wanted- fuck,” said Dream, wiping his face with his hoodie sleeve. Tommy and Wilbur eyed each other. They didn’t expect that. Through everything, the Dream Team was always together. The L’manburg war, The Manberg War, they were always on the same side and together. 

“I feel so alone, everyone h-hates me and the people who usually s-stand behind me hate m-me. I haven’t eaten or slept since then because what’s the fucking p-point.” mumbled Dream. Tommy had never heard Dream sound so… defeated. Tommy fiddled with his shirt. 

“That sucks.” said Tommy and he mentally wanted to punch himself because that was legit the worst thing to say. 

“Uh- I mean, I’m sure they don’t hate you entirely. They may be mad now, but maybe they’ll see what you were trying to do. Deep down they probably still care more than they’re willing to admit. And you’re not alone.” said Tommy. Wilbur kneeled down next to Tommy.

“I don’t ya know, hate you completely either.” admitted Tommy, with flushed cheeks.

“Neither of us do,” said Wilbur. Dream kept his face down as he wiped at his face.

“Y-you don’t?” asked Dream, finally looking up and looking Tommy straight in the eyes. 

“I don’t really hate anyone, not even Techno.” said Tommy. 

“But I ruined your life, got you exiled from your home,” said Dream. Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t need to remind me,” grumbled Tommy. Dream looked away. 

“Point is Dream, you’re not alone and I’m sure your friendship can be fixed. Redemption lies plainly in the truth.” said WIlbur. Dream sniffled and he flushed red when his stomach growled loudly. 

“Sorry,” said Dream in embarrassment. Wilbur smiled brightly at him. 

“It makes sense that you’re hungry! When did you last eat?” asked Wilbur. Dream glanced at Tommy who seemed to already figure it out and mouthed ‘you should most definitely lie’. Dream sighed and finished wiping his eyes.

“Uh, maybe six days?” rasped Dream. Tommy looked at him in shock.

“WHAT?!?” yelled Wilbur. Dream flinched at his voice. 

“I’ve had small meals, I just haven’t felt too determined to eat,” said Dream. Wilbur clapped.

“That’s why you’re so weak! We should get you back to camp and have something to eat! Like a family dinner!” exclaimed WIlbur excitedly. Dream raised an eyebrow.

“Family dinner?” questioned Dream. Wilbur turned and smiled brightly at him. 

Of course! You can join our little alone group! Since we’re all kinda, well, alone,” answered Wilbur. Dream looked at Tommy, a questioning look on his face. Tommy only shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s been calling us teh ‘Alone Duo’ for a few days.” explained Tommy. Wilbur and Tommy looked at Dream when he laughed quietly. 

“The Alone Duo? Really?” laughed Dream. 

“OH fuck off, he wouldn’t listen when I told him to stop.” grumbled Tommy with his arms crossed.

“Well, it’s teh Alone Trio now!” said Wilbur, smiling brightly at them. Dream chuckled and attempted to stand up but nearly fell forwards because of his shaky legs. Tommy grabbed his arm steadying him. 

“Woah there Big D,” said Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes at the name.

“Where’s my mask?” asked Dream. 

“It’s still in the other room,” said Tommy, the three amking their way out of the small room. Wilbur picked it up and carried it over to Dream.

“Here,” said Wilbur, handing it to the blonde. Dream smiled at him and took it.

“You aren’t going to put it back on are you?” asked Wilbur. 

“I was-” Wilbur cut him off with a gasp.

“Why? You look great without it!” said WIlbur with a smile. Dream blushed and looked away. Tommy laughed at how red he got.

“Someone’s embarrassed!” teased Tommy. Dream shoved him weakly but was smiling anyway. 

“Shut up,” mumbled Dream. 

“I really like your freckles!” said Wilbur, unaware of how embarrassed Dream got. Dream got so red he hid his face in his hands while Tommy laughed loudly next to him. Dream pulled on his hood and headed to the door, the other two following. Dream never put on his mask.They reached camp not long after they left. Dream observed the small area. 

“The hell is this?” asked Dream. Tommy popped up next to him.

“It’s my tent!” said Tommy proudly. Dream held back a laugh but a small snicker still escaped his lips.

“Don’t laugh!” yelled Tommy angrily. Dream wheezed at that. Wilbur was left to make the food and called the other two over once he was done. Dream hobbled over to the camp fire and basically fell to the ground.

“Jeez, easy Dream.” said Tommy. Dream chuckled.

“I’ve been stabbed, a small fall isn’t gonna kill me,” joked Dream. Tommy rolled his eyes. Tommy and Dream ate their food, Dream slower than Tommy because he hadn’t eaten to much and didn’t wanna fuck with his body even more by eating a whole steak. They joked and laughed and eventually Tommy and Dream got tired, more tired for Dream. Wilbur didn't sleep so he was fiddling with something. Dream watched Tommy talk about something before getting lost in his thoughts.

“You should sleep, Dream.” said Wilbur. Dream yawned and chuckled.

“Probably,” said Dream with a shy smile. WIlbur smiled at him as Dream laid down on the grass. 

“Goodnight Dream!” said Wilbur. Dream smiled and closed his eyes.

“Night Big man,” said Tommy. 

“G’night.” responded Dream. Dream was out almost instantly and Tommy sighed. 

“Hope they make up with each other, don’t think Dream can actually handle the emotional stress,” said Tommy. Wilbur looked at Dream, and the large bags under his eyes. 

“Tommy? Why did you hug Dream?” asked Wilbur suddenly. Tommy shrugged.

“I guess I knew how it felt for your best friend to leave you alone.” answered Tommy bitterly. 

“You’re not alone though Tommy! I’m here and now Dream’s here!” said Wilbur cheerfully. Tommy smiled at him and glanced at Dream who was snoring lightly. 

“Not for long, we’re gonna get back into Dream SMP no matter what it takes.” said Tommy, determination in his eyes.

“And Dream’s gonna get his friends back in the process,” said WIlbur. Tommy nodded. Tommy may have some serious problems with Dream sometimes but even people like Dream has feelings and it fucking  _ hurts _ when your best friend leaves you. As far as he was concerned Dream’s only family was them. Despite being exiled, he still had access to his entire family. Techno and Phil lived outside the SMP along with Wilbur who doesn’t seem to want to leave. Dream was truly alone in that sense. Being alone can seriously fuck with someone and Tommy saw how just 6 days without his friends made Dream stopped caring about himself, overridden with grief. Tommy turned to Wilbur.

“Yeah Wilbur, yeah he is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good since it was pretty late when I actually finished this ;-;
> 
> Dream, Tommy ans WIlbur jsut vibing after a mental breakdown is good shit hehe
> 
> I hope you all liked it! :D
> 
> Love you all! :3
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
